


Take and Give

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Laurent (Captive Prince), Post-Kings Rising, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: "What would you do to get me to show you mercy right now?"





	Take and Give

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was like, 'is _this_ really going to be the first post-KR fic I ever write for this fandom?'. And then I remembered that I wrote A Welcome Comparison ages back, so it's all good. :D
> 
> Written for an anon [tumblr ask](https://justanotherdaylikeanyother.tumblr.com/ask).

There seemed to be an assumption among most of their subjects, as well as the foreign visitors they received into the palace, that King Damianos's prodigious size and strength naturally meant that he must be the one really calling the shots in the alliance. They thought Laurent simply stood one step behind him, a shadow cast by his light. That he was nothing more than a charismatic but still ultimately powerless figurehead. But, in reality, the two of them always acted as equals in their roles as rulers. True, it sometimes happened that one of them had more knowledge and experience than the other about the particular challenge they were facing. But in those cases, they pooled their knowledge. They relied on each other. They negotiated and made the decisions together, as true partners.

In the privacy of their rooms, though, it wasn't unusual for things to look quite a bit different between them.

Last night, for example, Damen had been kneeling eagerly at Laurent's feet. In appearance, he'd been closer to a slave again than to royalty. And he'd acted the part better than he'd ever managed when both slave cuffs had still been clasped around his own two wrists. He'd reverently kissed his way slowly up from the ankle of Laurent's boot and silently begged permission to continue further, up Laurent's thigh and towards his trouser laces. A real slave had done something very similar for Laurent once, though he hadn't taken such liberties. Laurent hadn't been moved then by anything other than Damen's eyes on him as it happened. This time, with it being Damen at his feet, and Damen's lips skimming butterfly-light over his clothing, he was certainly shaken. But Laurent had received extra enjoyment from making Damen wait for what he wanted, even though it meant Laurent himself had to wait as well. Perhaps that was what had injected the idea into his mind, to be followed up on later. The next night, in fact.

Laurent liked that he could make Damen cede to him like that, physically and otherwise. Laurent made no secret of having strong opinions about what he desired (and what he definitely _didn't_ want as well). And since Damen knew that he would always ultimately benefit from Laurent's various proposals as well, Damen tended to let Laurent call the shots. Unless, of course, he was trying to be purposely contrary to evoke Laurent's sharp displeasure. Laurent couldn't claim he minded the opportunity to really put Damen in his place when that happened. There were a still a vast range of punishments for Damen's gall that Laurent liked to employ, and some that he hadn't yet tried but was looking forward to doing at the next opportunity Damen gave him, for all that the whip and any similar tools were obviously off limits.

Despite chains carrying a somewhat similar history between Laurent and Damen as the whip, apparently the use of such restraints wasn't also forbidden between them. The chains they would be using tonight had actually been Damen's idea. Laurent would never have dreamed of asking for _that_. Thankfully, even when he had the solid weight of the chains in his hands, ready for use, Damen showed no signs of uncomfortable recollections of his time struggling against similar bindings while he was in Arles. It was as if he was able to entirely separate this from what happened then. Laurent envied that ability; he himself couldn't always successfully remove past from present. Still, as long as Damen was comfortable with it, Laurent wouldn't maintain he wasn't interested in where this might be going. 

Damen fastened the first iron manacle around his wrist. He held the other out like an offering. The chain length between his arms was clearly too short to provide the slack he needed to reach across and secure his other arm himself. It would be up to Laurent to lock him into the bindings, completing the illusion.

Distraction had set in, like a haze over Laurent's mind, at the sight of Damen taking steps to willingly place himself entirely and somewhat irrevocably under Laurent's power. He would be unable to leave even if he wanted to. Perhaps not even if he struggled, unlike at Nesson, for there was no slightly-rotting plaster here to give way to the strength of Damen's muscles where the metal itself would be certain to hold strong. 

Not that, since they'd left Arles, Damen had ever once shown any real sign of wanting to get away from Laurent anyway. Even when Laurent had tried to send him away, Damen had still stuck by him. The chains were just for show; an illustration of a truth they already knew. That didn't mean their very presence didn't set Laurent's veins afire.

"Give me a hand?" Damen requested sweetly. Enough so that he might have been asking for 'a hand' with his already half-hard cock as easily as with the chains. That thought was enough to jolt Laurent from his stupor and into action.

"We're not going to have to call a blacksmith to get you out of these, are we?" Laurent asked, even as he finally sealed the second manacle. Laurent wouldn't have been overly bothered to order someone to come detach his naked husband from the bed he was now chained to if necessary, but Damen always went so strangely shy about that kind of thing. 

"Give me some credit," Damen said. "There's a key to the locks. It's over on the desktop." Far away from where Damen himself could hope to reach.

"Then I suppose that means you're at my mercy until I decide to free you," Laurent said with a lazy smile.

Laurent admired the view of Damen's straining muscles as he tugged hard, demonstratively, and the chains didn't give. "Looks like it," Damen agreed, not sounding worried. Laurent knew that Damen considered himself safe in Laurent's hands.

Laurent could tell that Damen expected Laurent to use Damen's position and restricted movement to sink down on him and ride him at his own pace, just the way Laurent liked best even when Damen was free to move. He must have been especially convinced of that once Laurent started working Damen's cock to full hardness as if in preparation. But Laurent didn't stop there, continuing his strokes well past the point of Damen stiffening pleasingly. Damen started to pant soon enough, his body shifting unconsciously. 

"Yes," Damen said, "that's exactly it. Just like that. You always do this so perfectly. Let me come now and take the edge off, and then I'll fuck you for as long as you like."

Laurent had flushed at the compliments, his own hips shifting slightly as the words seemed to sink deep into his bones. But didn't let them distract him so much that he forgot himself. "What if I prefer you to stay on that edge instead?" Laurent asked.

Only then did Laurent let his hand fall away entirely, to Damen's visible disappointment and equally evident confusion.

Laurent let Damen calm down a little before he returned his hand, rubbing his thumb over the reddened head the way Damen preferred. Using his fingernails, he applied just the tiniest amount of pressure further down the slightly less sensitive sides of Damen's cock. The friction with a side of pain caused Damen to grunt, close again. Laurent withdrew a second time.

Damen whined. It might have been a slightly pathetic sound under other circumstances. Here, it instead made Laurent's whole body turn hot.

"I won't last at all inside you if you keep doing that."

"Who ever said that was what we're doing tonight?" Laurent asked. "You? Have you forgotten which of us actually decides these things?"

Damen gulped, hard, in an attempt to regain some control. Laurent watched the pronounced bob of his Adam's apple. Sweat traced it as it slid an enticing path down his throat. Another night, Laurent might have followed that path with his tongue, or his lips. Tonight he had other plans. 

"Who decides?" Laurent prompted again sharply when Damen took too long in replying. 

"You do," Damen admitted. The word was ground out of him, almost unwilling. It sounded like it half-caught in his throat, as if he'd thought better of letting it loose it at the last moment. Too late, Laurent thought. 

"I liked how you were last night, asking me to let you go further, and growing frustrated when I wouldn't let you just have what you wanted straight away," Laurent informed him. "Tonight I want to see more of that. So much more. I have no intention of bringing you to climax before I'm good and done with you. And I don't intend to be done with you for a long time yet."

"What? But Laurent…" Damen said, thrusting his hips slightly. As if bringing Laurent's attention back to his cock would be enough to make Laurent change his mind and take care of it for him right now. Damen would have to have been dreaming his way through their many months together to have somehow forgotten that Laurent was far too stubborn for that.

"Are you questioning me?" Laurent demanded.

Stubbornly, Damen refused to answer that with a straight 'yes' or 'no'. He instead opted for complaining, "You can't get me this worked up and then just leave me hanging forever." 

"Can't I?" Laurent glanced pointedly at the chains and then raised his eyebrows as if to ask 'and what are you going to do about it?' 

" _Laurent_."

"What happened to 'seven hours'?" Laurent challenged. "I would think this would be easy by comparison. It's been less than half an hour at this point. I'd call that a poor showing by your apparently _very_ impressive standards."

"It wasn't seven straight hours of denying myself," Damen protested. "I'm not a masochist." 

Laurent was amused that Damen even knew the Veretian word for that. But perhaps it made sense for him to have learned it, considering.

"Oh aren't you?" Laurent bent forward and trailed his teeth over Damen's shoulder, just shy of biting. Damen shuddered from anticipation, but it remained yet another unfulfilled tease. Instead of pressing his teeth the rest of the way down, Laurent just smiled against Damen's skin, point proven.

"That's what I thought. So you should be able to submit to whatever discomfort there may be, for as long as it takes, because you like a little pain, and you know that I'll take care of you at the end. But if you don't think you can handle that, you can, of course, beg me to stop at any time, and I'll release you from those chains. But if you do that, I won't touch you anymore, and you won't touch yourself either. It's up to you."

Laurent waited for a moment, giving Damen the opportunity to opt out. Damen, as expected, said nothing.

Already hovering over Damen as he was, Laurent shifted. He didn't move to settle his hole over Damen's cock and press down as Damen was so desperate for. Rather, he pushed his cock so that it slid alongside Damen's. With the hand that Laurent wasn't using to brace himself against the silk of the sheets beside Damen's flushed face, Laurent circled his fingers as far around them both as he could reach and slowly – torturously so, Damen would probably say – started to rock himself through his grip and along Damen's length. Damen's first attempt to increase the pace with movements of his own had Laurent stopping and letting his grip fall lax with a negating sound. Damen didn't try again. Though it was clear it was a strain to hold himself back. His thighs tensed discernibly where Laurent was resting against them. 

All he could do was stay still while Laurent controlled the movement, exhale hard with each thrust, and keep his eyes trained on Laurent's. Watching Damen's face, and specifically the flutter of his eyelashes, helped Laurent keep track of how close Damen was. 

When it was clear that both of them were fast approaching their respective finishes regardless of how Laurent slowed his movements to put it off, Laurent pulled back again to the soundtrack of Damen's frustrated groan. Damen strained at his chains as if trying to reach for himself when Laurent refused to.

Laurent had to admit that he was having to work hard to focus past his own distracting desires on stopping Damen from going too far. It was lucky, then, that tonight's aim was to deny Damen, not himself.

Laurent raised his body up the length of Damen's torso until Damen was staring down the length of him. Laurent pushed his cock past Damen's lips with a sigh, welcoming the heat and slide, and even the tiniest edge of teeth when he wasn't careful enough. 

For a moment, obstinately, Damen didn't move at all. Laurent narrowed his eyes down at him.

"If you try to get even with me, you'll regret it," he warned. It only took another second before Damen seemed to decide that it wasn't worth making things potentially worse for himself. 

His tongue slid around the head of Laurent's cock and probed slightly at the tip. He started sliding his mouth up and down the shaft in slowly accelerating motions until Laurent, who was too close by now to play at his usual slow games, took over the pace of this part as well. Damen accepted the sudden downward thrusting of Laurent's hips with only a brief noise of surprise, tightening his lips and tilting his head back so that Laurent could use his mouth and throat to pleasure himself. There were tears at the corners of Damen's eyes, but everything else about his expression denoted his enjoyment of Laurent's rough treatment. That, combined with the slight prickle of stubble brushing against Laurent's sensitive balls, was enough. Laurent clenched his fingers in Damen's hair and, without bothering to warn him, finished in Damen's mouth. 

He enjoyed watching as Damen struggled to swallow the unexpected load, coughing a little afterwards, but not complaining. Not about that, at least. If his expression was plaintive, it was regarding his own continuing lack of fulfilment, not the other details of Laurent's treatment of him.

Laurent settled back on his heels for a moment, letting his own breath even out and allowing Damen to catch his a little as well. There was still a bit of come on Damen's lips, Laurent noticed. Laurent leaned forward and kissed it away, a reward for a job well done.

Then he decided to give Damen what had the potential to be considered either a better reward or a punishment, depending on how Damen chose to look at it. Laurent reached downwards. Damen treated him to the flash of a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Laurent just smirked, and let his fingers trail past Damen's still-hard cock and onwards.

Damen was clearly undecided about whether he should be pleased or not when Laurent's fingers traced his puckered skin. They didn't do this anywhere near often enough for Damen to want to turn down the opportunity. But, on the other hand, it meant that Damen would have to continue to hold out for at least long enough for Laurent to recover from the fact that he'd already just come. It didn't matter. Laurent wasn't giving Damen a choice between waiting for this or finishing him quicker. It was this or nothing at all. He knew which Damen would choose.

Now that he wasn't distracted with his own pleasure, Laurent could concentrate entirely on Damen this time, and more accurately gauge how close he was. All the better to keep him right on the precipice, exactly where Laurent wanted him. 

Damen half-mindlessly rumbled, "Perfect, there. You're so good to me. No one can do that as well as you," to him when Laurent found an angle with his fingers that allowed him to continually brush over the place that always made Laurent gasp when their positions were reversed. Laurent pressed his face briefly against Damen's bare hip to hide his expression. Though it wasn't as if Damen didn't already know how Laurent reacted to being told he'd done something well. He did it on purpose.

In fact, long enough had passed by then that Laurent _really_ reacted to it. Damen noted the slow but obvious thickening of Laurent's cock hungrily. Clearly, he would have preferred it to be his hands that were twisting lazily at the tip of Laurent's cock and spreading oil down the length. The chains above Damen's head clinked as he tugged at them without thinking before being forcibly reminded why his grip couldn't replace Laurent's right now.

"Come on," Damen said, not quite begging. Not yet.

Laurent traced his fingertips down Damen's chest, then flicked hard at one of his nipples, earning himself a grunt and a jerk towards the sensation. "Tell me how much you want it. What would you do to get me to show you mercy right now?"

" _Anything_."

"Would you give away your kingdom?"

" _Our_ kingdom," Damen still apparently had the wherewithal to correct. "And only to you, because I know you'd always give it back."

Laurent made a humming sound that could be taken as agreement and positioned the blunt head of his cock just a whisper's distance from where Damen wanted it.

"Say it," Laurent demanded. He refused to move until he heard the word.

"Please."

Laurent pressed in, to Damen's audible gasp. He had to hold Damen's hips as still as he could to keep him under control. Even then, Damen was strong. He was difficult to tame into motionlessness. Laurent liked that about him.

He also liked that Damen somehow alrways seemed to forget just how much he actually liked doing this (even though he did still prefer being the one inside Laurent, admittedly). It meant that, every time, there was this moment of rediscovery, and pleased shock. There were few things in the world that Laurent enjoyed more than surprising Damen in a good way, and here he could do that again and again.

Laurent was less desperate than Damen right now, so he could force himself to slow, or even grind to a halt entirely, every time Damen's movement grew erratic enough to signal he was about to fall into satisfaction. Damen's sounds of approval when Laurent gave him _almost_ what he needed, as well as his noises of denial when Laurent always pulled up just a little short, grew increasingly loud with every repetition of building him up only to let him sink back down to earth without reaching the peak.

They didn't make it even close to seven hours – Laurent wasn't even sure that that was possible, for all that he'd baited Damen earlier – but Laurent was still fairly impressed that he managed to wring nearly two hours out of Damen before Damen reached the point of being able to take no more (with Laurent close behind, because coming once earlier could only do so much to calm him).

At some point, instead of determinedly thrusting towards Laurent whenever he thought that he could try to manage to surprise that one extra stroke he needed out of Laurent, as he'd been doing, Damen seemed to grow confused about whether he should be moving into Laurent's touch or away from it. He squirmed. His hands flexed, grasping, as if trying to catch a hold of something. Or perhaps trying to wrench the chains away so he could free himself. He only had to ask, and Laurent would do that for him. Laurent knew he wouldn't, even now, when Damen wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore. One thing Damen _would_ know was that he didn't want to let Laurent down when they were so close to seeing this through.

And yet Damen still murmured, "I can't…"

"Yes you can," Laurent said. "I know you can do it."

Damen shook his head but pointedly didn't move away from the flexing grip of Laurent's hand on him.

"Please," Damen cried shortly after, "ah, _please_." Laurent didn't think either of them knew for sure anymore whether he meant 'please stop' or 'please let me come'. Or both at once, probably.

Laurent sunk his teeth firmly into the curve of Damen's neck, the way he'd been suggesting he might do earlier. He gave Damen one last hard jerk to accompany it. 

Damen's scream was strangled. He pulsed over Laurent's hand, seemingly more and thicker than Laurent had managed to draw out of him before. Then Damen immediately fell back entirely, spent and sinking into the mattress. His arms hung limply from their shackles.

Laurent pressed kisses repeatedly against his sweaty forehead in a mixed apology and accolade for getting through it. But he didn't give him much of a break. Laurent wasn't done yet.

His thrusts, which he'd stopped temporarily while Damen shuddered his way through release, started again.

"Ugh," Damen complained. "Too much. Laurent…"

"You can take it," Laurent assured him. "Just one more minute."

Another man might have been gentle in deference to Damen's post-climax sensitivity. Laurent, though, was just barely shy of brutal. It drove Damen, and himself, half-mad in the time it took him to finish. Laurent's visions partially whited out as he gasped for oxygen and collapsed onto Damen's chest. He was probably putting too much weight on Damen's arms like that, causing the manacles to dig into his skin and bruise. Even knowing that, for a moment Laurent didn't bother to try to move.

"That was…" Damen started, but didn't seem to know what words to choose. 

It didn't matter if he couldn't, Laurent thought. He already knew exactly what that was, both to Damen and to himself. 

"I don't think I can move," Laurent confided. "I'm going to fall asleep just like this."

" _Or_ you could unlock the chains for me first," Damen said.

"Hmmm," Laurent replied noncommittally.

Insistently: "Laurent."

"It would serve you right for locking yourself up without giving yourself a quick way out, you know. What if assassins crashed into this room right now?"

"You're here," Damen said. "If we were attacked, I trust that you'd be able to take care of them. And I _did_ leave my legs free. I'm told I could smother a man with the grip of my thighs."

"Who would possibly have told you a thing like that?" Laurent teased.

Damen smiled slightly. "Can't remember. Might have been Nikandros. Sounds like something he'd say."

Laurent agreed, "Absolutely. In fact, I think he gave me a similar compliment when he was teaching me wrestling moves."

"He'd better not have," Damen said. Though he couldn't even muster the energy to sound properly threatening.

"Shall I unlock you so that you can run off and challenge him for my honour?"

"How about you unlock me so that I can hold you the way I've been wanting to do for two hours now. And so my shoulders actually work tomorrow." 

"The chains were your idea," Laurent reminded him.

"And they were nice while they lasted. But right now, all I want is you in my arms." He paused, then added, "And maybe to sleep for a thousand years. You really wore me out."

Laurent had to force himself to roll out of the bed, away from Damen, to go fetch the key. He returned as quickly as possible, as eager as Damen to have Damen free and able to touch him now. Once the manacles were free and the chains shrugged off the mattress and out of the way, Damen curled into Laurent's side. Laurent let his hand fall to Damen's hip, slack but still enough to hold him in place. Laurent needed no chains right now. His other hand briefly found Damen's curls, scratching slightly at his scalp in a way that never failed to make Damen shiver. His fingers drifted down to the very visible mark he'd left on Damen's neck, tracing it, before he let his hand fall forgotten against the bed in the tiny amount of space left between them.

"We should do that again sometime," Damen suggested sleepily. "But with you in the chains and at my mercy."

"Ha," Laurent huffed. "You think so, do you? Have you forgotten who's in charge?"

"You," Damen admitted. Then he added, "But only because I let you be."

Laurent didn't dispute that.

Perhaps Damen should have been the one who was too worn out to stay awake a moment longer. But it was Laurent's head that lolled tiredly until it came to be pillowed on Damen's expansive bicep. And Laurent remembered nothing more of that night other than a satisfied blankness and the soft trace of Damen's fingers over his bare shoulder as he pulled Laurent closer still.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Laurent is a dom here but still has a little bit of praise kink shining through. Yes, those things can go together.


End file.
